


bubble umbrella

by dubuchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Cute Ending, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Rain, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Summer, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubuchan/pseuds/dubuchan
Summary: Donghyuck hates rainy days. But today, he came to like it a bit.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	bubble umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwhale/gifts).



> I just felt the sudden urge to write this because it's been raining a lot here lately. Yes, we spend our summers like this.
> 
> This is a reminder for everyone to always bring an umbrella! Unless, you have your own Mark Lee. Anyways, here you go! :) *yeets self into oblivion*
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 𝘏𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 NCT 127's Love Song

Donghyuck hates rainy days.

The boy is standing under the waiting shed where he temporarily took shelter. He crosses his arms, trying to comfort himself from the light breeze as he directs his gaze upwards to see dark puffy clouds blanketing the sky. Donghyuck wonders if there is a storm, or if it's one of those summer days. Where one second the scorching heat of the sun envelopes the atmosphere, then all of a sudden, rain starts pouring enormously.

His mother never forgets to remind him, every so often, to bring an umbrella before going to school. Yet, of all the times, Donghyuck decided to not carry one today. Telling her that his bag is already heavy and worry not because, _'Mom, It's summer. It's obviously not gonna rain'._

He fixes his eyes down to his feet. _Fuck_. Quietly cursing at the icky feeling of his soaked socks squishing inside his muddy sneakers, drenched in and out, after he ran to look for a cover. He sniffs. _'I'm definitely not about to catch a cold.'._ The boy taps his feet anxiously, while he waits for the downpour to calm down.

☂

Earlier, he was expecting he could go home before the sun sets. Eager to start working on his chemistry homework immediately so he could play video games afterwards. He was ecstatic to hear the school bells, ringing like music to his ears, announcing that class was over. Tomorrow marks the first day of summer vacation.

Donghyuck waves his friends goodbye. Happily bouncing on his steps as he walks back home. The sun had looked like it's gonna melt him hours ago, warm humid summer air bathing his skin with sweat. But, his excitement bubbles down upon seeing the dark clouds above, slowly approaching. Ready to have its mental breakdown and drop all of its emotional baggage on him. In an instant, his mood turns gloomier than the weather. Donghyuck wants to evaporate, with regrets of bringing everything except an umbrella, he sighs.

Rain fell steadily for an hour.

☂

He's not entirely sure if it's his stomach growling, or if it's the occasional roll of thunder in the distance. Sound of rain pelting down the roof of the waiting shed accompanies the grumbling that fills his ears. He pats his tummy, thoughts shifting as he inhales the earthy scent of the damp ground. Donghyuck remembers his science teacher telling him how petrichor can cause tummy aches, he was bluffing.

On his eleventh sigh for the day, he pulls out his phone from his pocket to dial his mother's number. Instead of hearing his mom's voice, or worse, the usual call operator spiel, he heard something else. A random guy's voice abruptly cuts his dramatic internal monologue.

"Unless you want to be a human barbecue, I suggest you should stop using your phone while there's a thunderstorm."

Donghyuck turns his head to glare at the stranger, and catches a glimpse of the person who came to stand beside him. Swiftly taking in the appearance of the young man, who's slightly taller and looks almost his age. He's also wearing the same school uniform as him. The stranger is holding a bubble umbrella on his left hand, his other hand clutching his bag to his chest.

Surprisingly, the guy opposite him stares back and smiles awkwardly, "Hi.", he said. Donghyuck felt an odd, powerful connection when the stranger holds his gaze, blush creeping up his cheeks. Black hair, seagull eyebrows, pink pouty lips, high cheekbones. The man's face bearing those eyes, brown orbs seeming like it stole the brightness of the sun leaving the sky all gray and dull. Donghyuck recognizes him. _Mark Lee_ , the school's golden boy and fully-capable 12th-grade student council president. _His longtime crush._

Donghyuck shakes his head, realizing that this person just interrupted his inner peace and quiet. _I mean, he's cute but he should stop sticking his pretty nose into other people's business._ Donghyuck isn't a shy type of guy. Even through this unexpected interaction with his crush, he can mask his feelings expertly. He squints his eyes and fakes a smile to stare back at Mark, feigning nonchalance. The smaller quickly gathers himself and racks his brain for a blunt response. Skipping the formalities, just like what the latter did.

"Does it matter to you if I wanted to get struck by a lightning? Why? Care about me?", Donghyuck replies, chin up, daring Mark to answer.

Taken aback with the question, Mark's smile falters, "H-huh? I'm just, concerned—because we're standing next to each other.", he stammers.

"Then you should've picked a different shed.", the younger said with a huff, "Don't tell me what to do if you chose to wait here too. I came here first.", he retorts, shrugging his shoulders.

"I— Just turn off your phone, please?", Mark pleads.

"No. You're gonna die with me.", Donghyuck replies stubbornly. Even though he still shuts down his phone. He pockets it without leaving any room for arguments.

Mark tilts his head and closes his mouth, failing to find the right words to keep the conversation going. Silence wraps the air between them. The older thinks about how he's already regretting his decision to tag along the latter. There were plenty of waiting sheds nearby but he stopped when he saw Donghyuck waiting alone. The usual bubble of sunshine looking a lot like a sad, lost puppy.

☂

The clouds cry continuously. Donghyuck focuses his attention in front of him. Absentmindedly watching the cars passing by the street every now and then. Raindrops falling down the asphalt like how Donghyuck falls deeper in love. He glances towards his left and saw driblets of water hanging from Mark's cute transparent rainshade, leaving a wet patch on the younger's uniform. Mark's umbrella is so small, only one person could probably fit under it. He remembers often seeing umbrellas like this in Japanese dramas.

He wouldn't mind getting sick. Not when he's standing next to his crush. Just the two of them, inches apart. Under Mark's clear, bubble umbrella, covering them both from the rainfall. However, he worries about the textbooks inside his backpack behind him. Getting drenched because of the rain dripping from Mark's tiny umbrella. Donghyuck takes a careful step to his right. 

Their shoulders touched.

The hushed sounds of downpour and thunder grumbles had turned into a background noise. His stomach feels funny. Must be hunger or the petrichor messing with him, or is it— _butterflies_? 

Heart beating faster than normal, Donghyuck grins to himself. He revels in the sensation of being this close to his crush. Everything else became blurry. His gloomy afternoon suddenly transforms into a romantic movie. He wishes time could stop like this.

He takes pleasure in the perfect serene mood and somehow, he felt like he could maybe confess to Mark right at this exact moment. The boy's knees went weak at the mere thought. Yes, he likes Mark. A lot. It just happened that, whenever he breathes the same air as him, almost every word that comes out of his mouth is the complete opposite of a confession.

Donghyuck darts his eyes back to his side. He notices the latter fidgeting and stealing nervous glances at him. Silently fiddling with the grip of his flimsy umbrella. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, confused at the unusual behavior of his crush.

Few seconds later, Mark breaks the silence.

  
"Want me to walk you home?"

Donghyuck hates rainy days. But today, he came to like it a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Mark Lee!!!!!
> 
> This was supposed to be posted on Mark's birthday. But yeah, whatever. Better late than never, amirite?
> 
> Help me improve my work by leaving a feedback. Kudos/comments are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡
> 
> Let's be friends!!! >w<
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/haemarkles)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/haemarkles)


End file.
